


Children of X

by AppleJ



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Affectionate antagonism, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kids, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter References, Married Life, Marvel 616 References, Nerdiness, Parenthood, References to Canon, Rogue/Gambit Week 2020, Sex, Superheroes, Superpowers, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJ/pseuds/AppleJ
Summary: A sequel to "But Here We Are". Mutant numbers are declining worldwide. Rogue and Gambit have been vagabonds living in seclusion since the birth of their twins. But how long until their old lives pull them back in?
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A true work in progress. Bear with me!
> 
> This is set after my previous stories "Countdown" and "But Here We Are" and probably won't make as much sense if you haven't read them, but generally speaking this story was inspired by Kelly Thompson's Mr. and Mrs. X and features a mash-up of the characters Olivier and Rebecca from X-Men: The End (Claremont) with twins Maxime and Mannon who were introduced by Ed Brisson in Extermination. These events take place in an alternate universe from the current comicsverse where the vaccine unleashed in Matthew Rosenberg's Uncanny X-Men run was never stopped and the events in House of X/Powers of X were greatly delayed and will not unfold yet for some time.
> 
> Bumped rating back up to Mature due to Chapter 10. Skip that one if you are looking for Teen/PG13.

CHAPTER 1

Chill, thin air rushed past her ears as the woman known to most only as Rogue passed through another crystalline patch of cirrus cloud. She had to keep her flight path high, just below the stratosphere, in hopes of avoiding any commercial jets or fellow superhumans. Don't let anyone follow you back. That was family rule number one. She was so close now. The glassy glint of the ocean was on the horizon.

She pushed herself to go faster, but she was already maxed out. High as her frustration level was right now, she needed to keep it under control. Breathe, just breathe girl. You'll get there. This was always the hardest part, staying focused when the prize was in sight. All these years with a thief had taught her as much.

As minutes passed and the ocean filled more and more of her vision, she started her descent. She needed to be low enough to get her bearings without attracting any attention - no small feat on a sunny, near cloudless day. Luckily, so few people ever spent their time looking up. Still … she better make this fast.

Rogue checked the GPS on her burner phone and hung a sharp left. She was tempted to call. There was no reason to believe it unsafe exactly. And yet there was no reason to risk it either. _Emergencies only_. She pitched the phone over a pond as she spotted the building she was looking for, one of the tallest San Diego had to offer.

She lit gracefully onto the roof of the Grand Manchester hotel, pausing to catch her breath and take in the view. Boats were slinking along lazily in the bay and people on the street far below were oblivious meandering specks. She looked and listened in the direction from whence she had come for many minutes before letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and crossing over to an outcropping where she forced open an air vent. She was relieved to see it was still there, as she pulled out the hidden suitcase.

Rogue smirked to herself, thinking about all the people below unknowingly going about their day, as she hastily stripped out of the skintight green and black armored spandex and heavy combat boots to stuff them in the bag and stand mostly naked in the crisp ocean breeze. She allowed the wind to caress her bare skin a few moments and cool the beads of sweat away as she rifled around and pulled out a gauzy, peridot halter-top sundress. She calmly slipped into it, exchanging her utilitarian undergarments for some that were light and lacy along with a pair of strappy wedge sandals. Finally, she secured her voluminous curls into a low tight bun, crammed a floppy straw beach hat atop her head to hide her bright white crown, and slipped a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, completing the look of a casual beach vacationer. She could be anyone and she could be no one.

Rogue walked over to the locked roof access door, rolling her suitcase daintily behind her like some fine lady, and effortlessly yanked it open with the rough whine of splitting metal.

She cautiously worked her way downward through the floors of the hotel, careful not to show her face to the cameras and hardly raising any notice except for the lascivious glance of a man or two. Eat your heart out boys, she grinned to herself, none of this is for you.

She had the hotel valet hale her a ride like the properly helpless and spoiled woman she was pretending to be, setting course for the Tidewater Tavern in Valle Soleada … home. At least for one more day.

It was only a little more than half an hour to her destination, but after all this time going through these tedious motions, when she could have gotten herself here in a matter of minutes … it was starting to feel like torture. What would her mother think of her at a time like this, she had to wonder. If she knew how close Rogue was to abandoning the script and taking off desperately into the sky? Mystique would be able to handle this, she reminded herself, and not carry on like some impatient blubbering sap. It’s all about control. She sat at a high table near the back of the bar and forced herself to slowly sip her happy hour special, watching the people as they came and went - watching to see who was watching her. But no one paid her any mind as the crowd kept growing and people came in to end their work week with a beer. She tried to reminisce about the times she and Remy had dropped in here _before_ , in the old days … before it was the Tidewater … before the vaccine … when it still belonged to Jack and Paint … but that only made her more anxious. Nearly an hour had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Good enough, she decided. Rogue left some cash to cover the drink and slipped down the hall that led to the bathrooms, instead walking past them and straight out the back door.

Almost there now, just a few short blocks. She forced herself into an unhurried casual walk that she wasn’t feeling in these annoying heels. She could hear Remy in her head, intoning calmly to her, “ _Picture you’re shoppin’, ya meetin’ a friend, you feel carefree an’ light, all is right wit’ the world. … Now sell it,_ _chér_ _e_ _.”_ The trick to hiding in plain sight was making _yourself_ believe the lie as much as anyone else.

But as all crowds faded from sight, vehicles thinned out, commercial space gave over to peaceful beach houses and the only footsteps echoing on the pavement were her own, she threw caution to the wind and let her pace pick up. At last, she was standing in front of a small white bungalow badly in need of a new coat of paint with a couple of stunted palm trees swaying out front. They never used the front door, as a point of habit. She walked around the side of the house through the narrow garden path and up to the back entrance, which to her dismay she found hanging open with only the unlocked screen door to bar the entrance.

“Hello?”

Her ears strained for voices, but nothing found her ears as she stepped inside. They weren’t here.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Another day, another beach. Remy LeBeau, the mutant known to most only as Gambit, let the sand fall between his fingers thoughtfully. How much of their lives had they spent in this place or one like it? No matter the hue of the sky or texture of the shore, what state or country or world … it was always here, where the water met the land, that they seemed to find themselves sooner or later.

But the tide was coming in now, the daylight now glistening off the waves would be fading soon, and they couldn’t stay another day. Today was the last one. He had promised.

A waifish blonde and her shorter, bustier darkly tanned companion passed through his field of vision in their vibrant string bikinis. He nodded to them from behind his dark shades as they sized up this mysterious lanky gentleman sitting alone on the dune in nothing but a pair of snug black swim shorts. They looked back over their shoulders as they passed, whispering and giggling amongst themselves as they strode away down the beach.

Remy smirked after them in bemusement. _Hmmmm_ , _California girls indeed_. Even if he was very much off the market, it was nice to know he hadn’t lost it.  
  
His gaze shifted back down the shoreline in the other direction to survey the goings on.

Laughter and shrieks of delight emanated from a small pack of children playing on the beach. A little girl with cream and auburn braids in a pale yellow polka-dot suit was walking on her hands. But instead of flopping over exhausted after traveling several yards down the sand, she gracefully finished through the motion to complete a back handspring as though it was nothing. She pushed her daisy sunglasses back onto her face as she straightened up. Several of her buddies clapped their hands, jumping up and down in admiration. A few of the others, not wanting to be outshone and by a girl no less, were already trying to mime her with their lesser feats of rounded off cartwheels and sloppy somersaults.

Remy smiled to himself. Maybe he hadn’t been there to witness her birth, but the sheer bravado and swagger of this girl proved his paternity as much as anything. Becca favored Rogue for looks in many ways, but she was her father’s daughter through and through.

Her little rag-tag gang decided on a race and took off in a sprint for the water’s edge, but Remy counted one missing. Frowning, he searched the shore further, tilting his own shades down the bridge of his nose ever-so-slightly.

His dark eyes adjusted to the overwhelming California sunshine and finally settled upon an intricate grouping of sandcastles and sculptures, at the center of which a shaggy head of chestnut hair occasionally bobbed into sight.  
  
Remy sighed.

He HAD been there to see his son born … remembered vividly the quiet desperation in the cold white room as the near lifeless babe was carefully excised from Rogue’s womb while she faded away right before his eyes and how that first small cry had finally cut through the silence like a knife. To look at him, Olivier Henri was Remy all over, but for a few small differences. Looks are almost always deceiving though. Ollie most certainly had a mind all his own.

Remy pushed the overlong bangs back out of his eyes. Always at the back of his mind, the same worries were there. Was he doing any of this right? Doing enough? Would they be ready when the time came? He had learned long ago it did not benefit a man to dwell on the past or fret about the future. All you could control was the here and the now. Yet even six years into this vagabond life and still he couldn’t help feeling like they were always waiting for the other shoe to drop. The older the kids got, the more complicated things were becoming. And while his rapport with Becca came easy, Ollie was often another story. Rogue could reach him best. But she had been gone for weeks now.  
  
He couldn't let the kids see his concern over that. It had to seem like all part of their plan. But as each day passed the doubt crept in. And the children were becoming too clever to be fooled so easily. If she didn’t return, could he pull this off without her? Would he go to look for her, even when he had promised not to? He would. He knew he would. But the children … who would care for them, protect them, if they BOTH were gone?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rogue crept ever so slowly over the soundless sand in her now bare feet.

Flying would have been better, obviously, however that would draw too much attention. And that was something she simply couldn’t have.

But she was going to get him _THIS_ time.

Remy seemed oblivious, his well-muscled back and shoulders placid as he looked out over the ocean evidently deep in thought. She inched closer and closer, gleeful to have the crashing waves to distract his ears and the sun far out in front of them to cast no betraying shadows. When he was finally close enough for her to touch, his breathing still even and not a twitch in his movement, she leaned forward to suddenly slide her arms around his delicious, sun-kissed shoulders and whisper in his ear with a triumphant grin, “Honey, Ah’m home.”

The movement was so fast and so seamless that Rogue didn’t have a chance to react. In one deft motion, Remy had flipped her onto the sand with enough force to knock the wind out of an average woman, straddled her waist, and pinned her wrists down - her hat and glasses soaring off. Before the angry protest could even leave her lips and she undoubtedly sent him flying, he seized the moment to cover her mouth with his own. He poured all his longing and worry and pent up need into kissing her and rather than pummel him, her wrists fell slack as her temper subsided and she pressed back into his kiss with an equally desperate fervor, her body molding against his bare skin in her sheer dress.

Remy eased back once they were both gasping for air, pulses pounding loudly in their ears.

“ _Green_ … a bit conspicuous, no?” he began to admonish her mockingly between his panting breaths, his fingers skimming lightly along the strap of her dress, when he noticed the wetness in her eyes. He sat up abruptly, pulling her upright as well and asked with sudden worry, “What is it, chére? What’s wrong?” He ran his hands down her arms and shoulders, searching reflexively for an injury even though logically he knew she was damn near invulnerable.

Rogue only smiled sheepishly, shaking her head and wiping her eyes as though she felt foolish. She ignored his concern entirely, asking instead, “What happened to followin’ protocol? Aren’t ya supposed to ask me a more specific question?”

He raised his eyebrows, scolding her in a skeptically jestful tone, “Wasn’t _me_ who just broke the rules.”

“Pshhh, whatever, Cajun.” She snorted. “You’re just mad Ah caught you napping.”

“Ha! Please, chére … you think I didn’ know you were comin’ a mile away?” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him, pausing expectantly, “… _SO???_ ”

“So …?” he returned innocently.

“Well, are you gonna ask me your fool Harry Potter knock-off question or not?” she grumbled, crossing her arms and clearly still annoyed at her failure to take him off guard and definitely not at all willing to acknowledge that she was the one who broke protocol first.

His eyes glinted crimson behind the shades, “Alright den. So tell me, Mrs. LeBeau … What were we drinkin’ that night the FIRST time I beat you playin’ poker at th’ beach house?”

Her mouth fell open a little, mildly scandalized that he should bring up this particular incident - one of the few times she had gotten very drunk while her powers were gone and lost every single article of her clothing in the game of strip poker he had talked her into. She remembered not so accidentally flashing some beachgoers all her goods, some fun involving handcuffs, some more escapades she didn’t clearly recall and eventually waking up in their bathtub the next day with nothing but a towel and the worst hangover of her life.

She glowered at him, refusing to answer as he continued to shoot her his best shit-eating grin.

“ _Weeelllll????_ ” he drawled out. “C’mon now, beb. I’m startin’ to think ya might be a clone or a shape-shifter or a cyborg here.”

“You know damn well what the answer is …” she muttered.

“Gotta SAY it, though.” he badgered. “Sort of the point, eh? It’s gotta be somethin’ only we would know, right?”

“Fine, you ass …” she huffed with another eye roll, “it was Wild Turkey.” She sighed, making a sour face. “An’ Ah ain’t touched that crap since.”

“Too true.” He nodded with a self-satisfied grin. “An’ such a shame really, ‘cause what a mighty fine sight you were dat night, chére.” He added still smirking, then cocked his head and gestured to her. “Your turn.”

Rogue was quiet a lingering moment, letting her fingers rake thoughtfully through the sand. She’d had a very long time to dwell on her question, but now she wasn’t sure if it was what she really wanted to ask, especially considering the more lighthearted tone of his question. But it was all she could come up with, so she decided to forge ahead anyway.

“Ah only have two scars that never completely faded. Where are they and how did Ah get them?” she asked softly, her eyes lifting to his face. Only _her_ Remy would know this.

At once, Gambit turned very sober and serious, his teasing smirk fading away. He slid off the sunglasses to look her in the eyes as his hand went gently to the embroidered waist of her vintage dress and slid slowly up to her sternum coming at last to rest just beside her left breast over her heart. “Vargas,” he whispered, leaning in very close to her now. Then his fingers brushed lightly back down her torso, coming to a halt intimately low on her abdomen several inches past the top of her pubic bone. “Olivier.” He murmured intently.

She nodded solemnly, eyes still locked with his, lost in their ember-like glow … reliving for a moment all the times his fingers had traced those scars on her bare skin.

“Now,” he asked with continued tenderness, “You gonna tell me what happened out there?”

She exhaled lightly, “Nothin’ _happened_ , sugar. Ah’m fine. I got the blueprints and the satellite images. All of it. No trouble. … Ah … Ah just got held up a lot longer than Ah planned on, is all.”

He leaned forward to kiss her again, this time deliberately slow and soft and full of promises, his arms encircling her as he stopped to murmur against her lips, “A few weeks apart feels like a lifetime, no?”

“… try a few months.” she whispered against his chin.

His brow knitted with confusion, “Wha’ do you mean, chére?”

She shook her head, burrowing more deeply into his embrace.

“Just the usual crap that always happens to us … While Ah was at Avengers headquarters, they got attacked by what’s left of the Black Order. … Figures, right? An’ I had ta help. Of course I did. Couldn’t just stand by and do nothin’.”

“Dat’s who you are. An’ I love you for it. But I still don’ understand, Anna. How-” he started.

“During the battle we all got whisked out into space and out of our time. Won the day of course, but then we realized we were stranded. Didn’t know where or even when we were. It was _months_ of tracking down transportation … finding a way back to the present … luckily we found a way to jump back to now. An’ all that time we were out there … Ah was so worried, so scared … all Ah could think was you an’ the kids would move on or …. or somethin’ would happen, and you’d be long gone before Ah could ever find you. Ah coulda lost you all … and for what?” her voice cracked.

Remy held her a little tighter, “I’ll always find you, chére. An’ you’ll always find me. No matter how long it takes … or what gets in our way. Remember? Don’ you ever doubt that, girl.”

She grasped him a lot tighter and whispered, “Ah don’t … just …”

“Shhhh, ya here now. Dat’s all that matters.”

After a moment, she sniffed and sat back wiping her eyes, “Where are the kids?”

Remy looked down the beach and gestured in their direction. “Won’ be long before they spot you. What say we sneak off to the house real quick? Get a few moments _alone_?” he suggested with a wink and his signature smirk back in place.

It was enough to tease a smile back to her lips as well. “Oh shug, don’t you worry none. Ya’ll have yours comin’. Don’t think Ah’m gonna forget you got sand in my hair.” She added with a gleam in her eye.

“Promises, promises …” he started to say, the glow rising in his pupils. But a hoot of excitement from down the beach let them know they were finally seen and Remy sighed with faux frustration.

Olivier was already running up the beach toward them, Becca hot on his tail.

“Mama!” the boy shouted in excitement as he reached them at last and leapt into Rogue’s lap with almost enough force to topple her over, throwing his arms around her neck.

The girl dog-piled on as well. “What took you so long?!” she demanded with a wide grin, as Rogue gave a mirthful laugh.

“Hmmm, I don’ recall gettin’ this kind of welcome last time _I_ was gone.” Remy teased.

Rogue wrapped them exuberantly up in her snug embrace, kissing their heads and taking them in, relieved to find them no taller than when she had left despite all the time that had passed for her.

“Ah’m sorry I was gone so long. Ah got a little held up.” She explained in her soothingly honeyed tone. “Lemme look at you. Oh darlin’, you’re startin’ to get a little pink in the cheeks. Didn’t you put on any sunblock? An’ Ollie, I thought you were supposed to be getting a haircut?” She fussed over them, while Remy shook his head over her carrying on, yet grinning just the same.

“Awww, I don’t want a haircut. Papa doesn’t have to!” Ollie whined with a pout face.

“Hey now, don’ be bringin’ me into this, boy.” Remy chided his son with a side-eye, looking back to explain to Rogue. “We been too busy, chére. ‘Sides, no harm in lettin’ it grow out some.”

Rogue raised her eyebrows with skepticism that they’d indeed been too busy, but let it drop and returned to hugging and kissing on her babies. “We probably can’t bother about it real soon anyway.” She smiled. “What’s our timeline, Cajun?”

“About two hours. Just enough time to get some dinner and gather everythin’ up.” Remy answered, surveying the sun getting low on the horizon. “You shaved it close dis time.”

“Wait, what?! We have to go already? But you just got here! I don’t want to leave!” Becca objected suddenly and loudly, hopping up from Rogue’s lap much to everyone’s surprise.

“Becca, dis has always been the plan. We talked about it. You know we can’t stay. Bags are already packed. An’ our ride is comin’.” Remy reminded her gently.

The young girl, usually so happy-go-lucky, crossed her arms sullenly and turned away to dart up the hill to the house.

Rogue and Gambit glanced at each other, a silent communication passing between them. Olivier stared after his sister with a frown.

“C’mon, sugar.” Rogue said after a pause and rose up from the beach, touching Ollie lightly on the shoulder. “We best get a move on.”

“Alright, Mama.” Olivier answered uncertainly, still looking after Becca with perplexion. “What about dinner, though? I’m hungry.”

“Was gonna leave it up to you, Anna … celebrate your homecoming an’ whatnot.” Remy noted to Rogue. “Though since we already cleaned out the fridge an’ we’re gettin’ short on time … tacos from dat truck up the block is probably our best bet at dis point.”

“Tacos?” Ollie asked hopefully.

Rogue, who was just retrieving her hat and glasses from the sand, shrugged, “Sure, darlin’. Go on up to the house and get changed. We’re comin’ right along.”

Ollie trotted obediently up the hill the way Becca had gone.

“What was all that about?” asked Rogue with a concerned frown.

“Dunno.”

“So who’s getting tacos and who’s playing counselor?” Rogue asked, lacing her fingers with Remy’s.

“I’ll talk to her, chére.” Remy answered with a determined sigh. “You an’ Ollie can grab dinner. … you know what I like.” He added with a quick grin, bringing some levity back to the moment.

Rogue raised an eyebrow to coolly play back into his innuendo, “Ah might.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gambit didn’t have to go on a long hunt to locate his daughter. She was so predictably like Rogue when she was upset. He pulled a soft gray T-shirt on over his head as he climbed up the creaky old wooden stairs to the room the kids had been occupying and stepped right through a wide open window out onto the roof. Sure enough, Rebecca was perched like a miniature gargoyle on the peak of the rooftop. But less like the steel magnolia he had made his wife, the tender-hearted little girl was sobbing openly into her hands and his heart broke for her.

He settled quietly beside her and waited. The setting sun threw a fiery orange sheen off them and their surroundings. Looking off in the distance, you could almost see their old house from up here. Remy wanted to scoop Becca up like she was still small - to make it alright, to tell her what she wanted to hear. But he wouldn’t always be around to solve problems for her. She had to grow strong and independent for the days that were coming. That realization was a hard one to swallow at times like this. He put an arm around her and eventually the crying began to subside.

“Ready ta talk?” he asked gently.

“I don’t wanna leave. We _always_ have to leave. Why? Why can’t we just stay?” she sniffed.

“You know why, fille.” Remy reminded her softly.

“Just one more day! Why does one more day matter?” she argued hotly, the little flare of temper reminding him of himself as much as Rogue.

“Petite, I could ask you de same thing. Why we need another day here? Been here for weeks.” he noted, his tone patient and even. “Dat’s not how dis works. When it’s time to go, we go.” He answered matter-of-fact.

“I’m tired of always leaving. I want to stay with my friends.” Becca spat out bitterly. “No one else has to always leave like we do.”

And there it was.

Remy sighed and pulled his daughter close. “I know ya think these kids are your friends, petite. An’ who knows, mebbe they could be? In another life, p’haps they would be. But they don’ know who you are. Not really.” He said, carefully taking off her sunglasses to reveal the strange dark and sad eyes beneath.

“But, I’m still me. Even without my sunglasses on.” she whispered, looking up into his similarly dark eyes.

“I know that. An’ you know that. But there’s plenty o’ people who don’ understand … and then there’s just a few out there that know far too much. So for the safety of those kids, much as yours, they _can’t_ know who you are and they can’t be your friends … and we can’t stay here any longer.”

Her tears started up again, angry tears, and she tried to pull away and flee once more. But Remy held her tightly now.

“ _Shhhh_. I know, fille. It’s not fair. An’ I’m sorry. If there was a way … a way to have a better world for you ... to know we could take dat risk. You know I would give it to you in a heartbeat, right? … But dat’s not the reality we got.”

Becca gradually quieted to a miserable and stoic acceptance of his words. Times like this, Remy didn’t like winning.

He kissed his girl’s head. “Come in and get changed. We’ll see ya downstairs for dinner, d’accord?”

“Oui, père.” She muttered bitterly, still hugging her knees and unwilling to look at him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Rogue and Olivier strolled a few blocks South to a public parking lot where a small but devout crowd was gathering around several colorful food trucks. It was nearly all beach goers and locals in their swim suits and lounge wear. Rogue heaved a grateful sigh for the normalcy of it all. She always had to be extra watchful, so much more than she’d ever been in her life. She self-consciously pulled her hat down a little further. Looking around, it was hard to say if there were any other mutants left in the community here anymore. If there were, they were like her – in hiding. Only mutants who could easily pass as human dared show their face in public nowadays.

Ollie was oblivious to it all, his strange eyes well hidden behind dark shades as he absently tinkered with a thin length of cord in his hands, working on a knot of some sort or another. It was one of his latest hobbies and he was quietly absorbed in it as they walked.

“It’s too bad we have to leave so soon, isn’t it, hon? Ah would have loved another day at the beach with ya’ll. Seems like you and your sister were really having a good time with your new friends?” Rogue probed with casual small talk.

The boy didn’t look up to answer, his fingers still working, but he screwed up his face to say, “Sure, Mom. I guess.” in a tone that was meant to be more noncommittal than it actually was.

Rogue pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You don’t care about leaving?” she nudged still further as they continued on. “Ah thought you loved the beach?”

Ollie shrugged and reflexively murmured, “Yeah, Mama. It’s nice.” He still didn’t look up, as he looped the piece of cord again.

Rogue stopped abruptly, causing him to look up from his endeavor. She studied him. “Won’t you miss all your friends? Those kids from the beach?”

Olivier frowned. “They aren’t my friends. They don’t even like me, ‘cause I’m not a showoff like Becca. … But who cares? We’re leaving anyway.”

Rogue smoothed his shaggy hair affectionately. “Ah get that, darlin’. But if we _could_ stay, wouldn’t you care then? Ah really doubt they don’t like you. Maybe you should have given them a chance.”

Ollie bit his lip. “ … I dunno … they aren’t _like_ us, Mama. We’re different.”

Rogue blinked and paused a moment, her expression suddenly solemn.

“Ollie … we _are_ different in some ways, hon … but we’re also the same, at least when it comes down to the things that really matter.” She explained slowly. “It’s ok to care about them, to want to be part of their world.”

“Becca does … but now she’s sad. It just makes it too hard.” He answered glumly with a shrug.

Rogue squeezed his shoulder. “Ah’m starting to see that, sugar. C’mon. Let’s go get those tacos.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a somber dinner, gathered around the small kitchen table in the starkly empty room. All their essential earthly possessions had been packed and piled into a corner of the nearby living room. Becca was still picking at the remains of her taco, while Ollie shoved yet another silently in his face. Rogue and Remy exchanged more than a few looks across the table as they sipped down the last of their beers without saying anything. Finally Rogue got up and walked into the adjacent room, Remy knowing to follow.

“How long’s it been like this?” Rogue questioned him in a whisper.

Remy shook his head and shrugged. “It hasn’t. I dunno. She’s never taken it dis hard before.”

Rogue frowned, glancing back over his shoulder into the nearby kitchen. “It’s not just Becca … somethin’ Ollie said … maybe … maybe they’re growin’ up, Remy. Startin’ to figure out this life isn’t _normal_. … Ah’m not sure we can keep doin’ this.”

“Meanin’ what?” Remy murmured, subconsciously tracing the dip of her left deltoid with the side of his knuckles. She had chosen this dress knowing it would drive him crazy to keep his hands off all that bare skin and she was enjoying the distraction of this little dance they were having. But _that_ would have to wait to come to fruition later. Much later.

“Meaning … Ah don’t know. We jus’ have to re-evaluate this whole thing. They should be making connections with other people. The kind that last more than just a few weeks.” Rogue reasoned.

Remy scratched his stubbled chin. “They got us. More’n a lotta kids can say.”

“Nobody wants ta be friends with their parents, sugar.” Rogue smirked at him, even though she understood his meaning all too well. A street kid and a runaway … they knew what it was to have _nobody_. By that measure, their children had it made. “Ah mean, any other kids their age woulda been in school by now for starters.”

Remy crossed his arms and she knew she’d hit a sore spot. “School’s not for everyone, chére. Nothin’ important they’d learn there we can’t teach them ourselves and then some.”

“Ah’m not sayin’ there is … just that this kind of life isn’t going to give them _everything_ they need, Remy.”

He paced a bit, arms still crossed. “Anna, you an’ I both know there’s things they need ta be ready for. Things jus’ any kind o’ happy childhood can’t prepare dem for. An’ that’s on us, chére.”

She nodded her agreement gravely. “Course I know that, hon. Still … maybe there’s some other way ta do this?”

Remy shook his head, stalking over to the window to glance out, “It’s too late to stay put here, darlin’. Dat bus gonna be here any minute.”

“Ah know … an’ that’s fine. Ah’m not sayin’ we gotta figure this out here an’ now. Ah’m not so sure this is the right place ta be anyway, much as Ah love the memory of it … it’s changed a lot ‘round here. Just … let’s talk about it later, alright?” She said, coming over to smooth her palm along his shoulder.

He turned his head back toward her and reached out to lightly caress her arm again, “D’Accord.”

A sudden yellow glow from outside the window caught Rogue’s eye and she looked up. “Is that light show for us?”

Remy glared toward the window with narrowed eyes. “Hmmmm. Not what I was expectin’.” He frowned.

Rogue snapped into battle mode in an instant, already lifting off toward the kitchen, “Ah’ll get the kids out.”

Remy was scowling, looking hastily for something he could turn into a missile, but before he could answer her there was an abrupt “ _shave-and-a-hair-cut_ ” knock on the door and a young woman from the other side saying, “Before you guys come try to mow me down, is there any chance I could have one of those tacos?”

Rogue and Gambit glanced at each other puzzled, and Rogue crossed the room to open the door - revealing an unamused lanky blonde woman standing on their stoop in a worn black tee with the faded logo of some obscure band and ripped black boyfriend jeans, her bangs cut straight across. She was leaning on an odd-looking and bizarrely large glowing broadsword.

“Illyana? But I thought -” Remy started.

“Yeah, so? Kurt sent me. I owed him a favor. Said it would be a shorter trip and just in case they’re still watching him. So do you want a ride or not? This isn’t a taxi service, you know. And how about that taco?” she replied dispassionately.

“It’s good ta see you too, Illyana.” Rogue quirked a bemused smile, stepping aside. “Be our guest, won’t you?”

“We have to make this quick, though.” said Illyana with a nod as she walked into the room in her chunky black boots.

“Thanks for coming.” Remy nodded.

He went to the kitchen and returned with the last taco in its foil wrapper to offer her. Two small faces with curious black and green eyes peeped around the doorway after him.

“Sure.” The young blonde answered, accepting the food as she glanced toward her new audience. “Well, _they_ certainly grew.”

“Tell me about it.” Rogue smiled, ushering the kids out into the living room to join them. “Ah guess it’s been a long while since you saw them last. Anyway, we have pretty much everything packed and ready to go here. We’ll be ready to leave whenever you are.”

Illyana was chewing now, but shot her a thumbs up.

“May I introduce Miss Illyana Rasputin. Some people call her Majik. And it looks like she’ll be giving us a ride.” Rogue explained to her children.

They stared and Ollie gave a shy wave. The blonde winked at them.

Becca, having forgotten her sadness instantly and now only excited by the prospect of this strange adventure, asked, “Where are we going to?”

“Dat’s a surprise, petite.” Remy grinned. Even Rogue didn’t know the destination. Majik either, for that matter.

Rogue cocked her head at him, crossing her arms impatiently, “So are ya gonna spill the beans _now_ or what?”

“Mmmm … naw, I think not. More fun this way. We can do this in a single jump now wit’ Majik as our transporter. An’ I can’t wait to see th’ look on your face.” Remy teased.

Rogue gave an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes at him.

Illyana was just licking the taco juices off her fingers absently, having not paid much attention to their exchange, “Well then, shall we go? …. where are we going?”

Rogue and Gambit finished cleaning up the kitchen, leaving the rental as spotless as they could under the circumstances, then beckoned the kids to the middle of the room. Rogue handed each of them their overstuffed backpacks and hefted two very over-sized suitcases and a guitar case for herself. Gambit shouldered his large duffle bag and leaned in to whisper something in Majik’s ear.

Her eyes widened, “ _Oh!_ … well maybe I will stick around a bit longer after all, yes?”

“Your call, fille.” He smiled.

“Ha, you guys are SO lucky I decided to come.” She answered, pointing her sword into the linoleum floor and sweeping her free hand in a downward motion as she closed her eyes in concentration. A bright, yellow glow began to permeate the floor radiating in a perfect circle outward from the young woman and a sinking sensation fell upon the members gathered there within.

“Uhhhh….ummmm….” Ollie uttered in surprise, a nervous look on his face as he clasped his sister’s hand. Becca looked down with a wide, toothy grin, her eyes lit with excitement as they disappeared downward into the light.

“Better shut your eyes.” Rogue warned. “Both of you.” She added, looking specifically at a gleeful Becca, as Ollie was already happy to comply.

“Pfffhh, it’s just a few demons.” Illyana rolled her eyes as they faded out of existence.

But as Rogue gave the room one last look, she could have sworn there was someone looking in through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next moment, the group found their glowing orb rising up into a darkened plain. A sky full of amazingly, unusually brilliant stars spanned out over their heads under the full splendor of the Milky Way galaxy. There was an overall scent of dew and soil, the saltiness of the California coast left far behind them. A thrum of chirping insects was the only sound to greet their ears. A few shafts of pinkish light were just beginning to peak upon the distant horizon. There was little to make out in their immediate surroundings.

As Rogue and the kids tried to gauge their whereabouts, Remy set down his duffle bag and began to fiddle with his phone while Majik watched curiously over his shoulder.

“Just a few miles … to … the … East, looks like.” He murmured to himself. “Dis way.” He gestured, starting off in the direction of the faint light.

“Well, I got us pretty close.” Majik shrugged trudging off after him. “It’s not an exact science, you know.”

Rogue was frowning as she followed along, still unable to determine where they were, but biting her tongue so as to not give Remy the satisfaction of her irritation on the matter.

She herded Olivier and Rebecca ahead of her, who were too busy staring all about them in awe to be bothered with paying attention to directions. Rogue had no inclination to deal with their wanderlust right now.

When they had marched along not quite half an hour, the light was finally enough to better make out the landscape. It was a rolling grassland with short scrubby trees littering the countryside.

“How much further?” Becca started to implore, but gasped in surprise as her voice startled a nearby unseen creature into action. It bounded away from their caravan quickly, turning its bright white tail up at them, but Olivier was able to recognize the retreating beast, “Hey, an antelope! A gazelle, right?”

Rogue’s head cocked in amusement toward Gambit, “Africa, then?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Gambit glanced back at her with a wide grin, his firelight eyes easy to make out even in the dimness of early morning. “We should be close now.”

Another several minutes later, having adjusted their route slightly more to the North, at last they spotted a small structure.

The closer they got the more confused the expression on Gambit’s face grew, until at last they were mere yards away from the tiny, primitive hut from which the glow of lamp light emitted.

He hesitated a moment, scratching the back of his head and looking at his phone again to reconsider the accuracy of the GPS coordinates, when a feminine figure appeared silhouetted in the doorway.

“You are early, my friends. Very early. Fortunately for you, I was already awake to greet the sun.” The warm and regal voice washed over them.

“Heh, heh … Stormy.” Remy chuckled in his deep rumble, stepping forward to wrap her in his warm embrace. “Was startin’ to wonder if you were playin’ a prank on us.”

She sighed with a *tsk* as he released her, “Honestly ... it’s been years, Remy. And still this name?”

He smirked and gave an innocent shrug. "The more t'ings change, eh?"

“Hey, ‘Ro. Thanks for doin’ this for us.” Rogue came forward to give her friend a weary and grateful hug. “How ya been?”

“I’ve been well, thank you. The struggle continues of course, as you know. But we strive on.” Storm answered, looking around to Illyana and the twins. “We have these young ones to keep our hope alive, after all.”

The twins gawked at Ororo Munroe in her long white flowy robe. They recognized her easily from all the tales they’d been told growing up - stories of the powerful weather goddess who could summon lightning and tornadoes from a perfectly blue sky.

“Illyana, how is my dear Kitten of late?” Storm addressed the blonde teleporter. “She always writes me that all is well in hand at the school, but I do wonder if she would even tell me if I was needed back home?”

Majik favored Storm with a rare genuine smile, “She’s holding up. We’re all helping when we can … me, Rachel, … even Piotr sometimes. The classes have been pretty small for a while since … well, you know. So that helps.”

Storm nodded somewhat gravely. “I’m glad you came, child. I may be asking a favor of you if you don't mind staying on a while.” And then she looked to the twins with a kind smile, “And thank you for bringing our guests of honor. Welcome to the nation of Wakanda, young LeBeaux. My name is Ororo. We have met before, but I do not believe you would remember. Why don't you all come in?” she motioned to the group.

Ororo turned, beckoning them into the very tiny hut as she disappeared within.

“Oh ... uh, Stormy … no offense, but … dunno if we’re all gonna fit in h-“ Remy started to awkwardly reason as he followed her in and immediately found himself on a winding staircase that spiraled downward into an unexpected sight “ … _merde_ …”

Rogue, Illyana, and the twins followed not far behind and they all stood gaping at the enormous and luxurious living space to which it lead. A huge circular room stood before them furnished with a round sunken couch covered in earth-toned overstuffed pillows that had unfamiliar patterns and were draped in rich furs and hides. It stood in contrast to the pale blue glow of a highly advanced technical hub of some sort that sat in the middle. Beyond, hallways branched off from the room like spokes on a wheel. It might be best described as an underground bunker, if it didn’t feel like a luxurious alien mansion.

“Bigger on the inside, non?” Remy joked.

Rogue made a derisive noise in her throat and shook her head, “Nerd.”

“Come. Let’s get you all settled into your rooms.” Storm smiled in amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The sun was seated on the horizon with morning properly underway, as the twins strategically circled Gambit out on the dusty savannah. 

Becca, crouching slightly, cocked her head at Ollie moving her eyes just so, then lifted her chin to the right, communicating her intentions silently. Ollie scrunched his nose at her suggestion, shook his head no, and nodded upward to convey another meaning. Meanwhile, Remy stood stalk still between them grinning and at the ready, a blindfold tied snugly over his eyes.

Rogue and Storm sat off several yards away, resting casually on a sizable cluster of rocks located nearby the disguised entrance to the underground lair. They looked on with mild interest as the kids' “homework” commenced. The assignment for them was simple enough - steal the blindfold. Meanwhile, Remy's job was merely to evade their attempts without leaving the circle he had outlined in the dirt.

The twins rushed him together, Becca attempting a flying grab for his head, while Ollie tried to sweep his legs. Remy dodged them both, smoothly rolling to the left as the kids nearly collided in their enthusiasm.

He laughed, “Good try. But you’ll have to do better than dat.”

As they regrouped for another attempt, Rogue was engrossed with the Wakanden tablet Storm had lent her. She inserted the drive she had smuggled back from her mission and began pouring over a schematic, delighted to find she could pull it out into a 3-dimensional model with the advanced tech.

"Your next target?" Ororo inquired looking over with curiosity.

Rogue nodded, studying the model intensely with a furrowed brow, "Yeah."

Storm inspected the diagram, "Where is this exactly?" 

"Just South of Chenjianping ..." Rogue answered. "Looks like a run o’ the mill factory, but it goes a lot deeper down. See?" She gestured.

Storm nodded her agreement. "How many bases will this have been now?"

Rogue was thoughtful, recounting their targets, "We hit the one in Nebraska first. Wasn't much there anymore really. Still abandoned since it was originally blown up. Same goes for the one in the Kerguelen Islands an' the theatre in Seattle, … then there was Paris … Anchorage … All the connections were already closed, though."

“All this searching … when will you know it is enough?” Storm asked in her straightforward, placid manner.

Rogue scowled slightly, “When he’s gone. And for good this time.”

“Still X-Men. Even after all this time. Forever fighting the hopeless cause.” Storm observed with bemusement, looking back to the training session.

Rogue frowned. “Ah don’t like it any better than you do, ‘Ro. But there isn’t a lot of choice in the matter."

“That was not meant as a criticism, Rogue. Just that … I’m sorry it has come to all this. As X-Men, sacrificing all that we have … I had always hoped it meant we could find some peace in our time and that our children might do the same. That they’d be the ones to live in the dream.” Storm reflected wistfully. “They’re getting quite good though.” she nodded, as Becca finally managed to glance a thwarted grab off Gambit’s shoulder while he was avoiding another kick from Ollie.

“Dat’s my girl.” Remy encouraged. “C’mon now, Ollie. Get in here. Not gonna let your old man win now, are ya?"

Rogue smiled, glancing over. “It’s kind of amazing watchin’ them grow. Seein’ what they can do. Ah see myself in them sometimes, 'Ro.” She sighed. “But yeah ... then I wonder … are we doing right by them? Was it wrong of us, bringing kids into all this? The X-Men? The Thieves Guild? Spendin’ their whole life in hiding because of who and what we are?”

“As I recall,” Storm smirked, “It was not exactly as though you and Remy planned this out. Fate made the decision for you.”

Rogue laughed, “Well … fate or not … can’t say Ah wasn’t a willing participant.”

Storm echoed her laugh with a heartier one.

They turned their attention back to the skirmish, where the kids were still losing.

Rogue whistled to them and when they looked her way, she made a twirling signal with her finger. They nodded understanding and paused a moment. She bent down to scoop something up.

"Hey! No help from de peanut gallery!" Remy objected in her general direction.

Rogue skipped a stone past his left foot with a sly smirk and when his head turned toward the movement and sound, the kids pounced on him, barely missing this time.

Rogue and Storm shared another good laugh.

"Jus' tryin' ta even out the playin' field, sugah." Rogue hooted at him in a sweet molasses taunt.

Remy recovered from his sharp roll away, shook his head and smiled his devious smile, muttering to himself, “Dis woman”.

"Seven years is it now? And with the very man some said could never settle down.” Storm observed. “Yet here you both are. And in all this time you’ve been almost entirely on the run too. Hasn't that been difficult?”

Rogue watched as the sparring continued, “Can’t say it’s always been easy or anywhere near perfect. We're apart so often ... too often, really. An' the times when we _are_ together, sometimes it's just about gettin’ through it all an' surviving. And sure, once in a while Ah kinda have the urge to knock him unconscious for maybe an hour or two.” She smirked, “But …” she looked back over as Remy dodged another of the kids’ attempts with a fancy flip and devil-may-care laugh. “Yeah, Ah don’t know what Ah’d do without him.”

“I imagine Remy would echo those sentiments. Even now, the man is still showing off for you.” Storm pointed out.

“Pfffhh, he’s showing off for whoever happens to be watching him.” Rogue noted wryly.

The kids had finally gotten ahold of Remy by each arm, but they still couldn’t actually bring him down low enough to grab the blindfold. Laughing he pulled them over into a heap where the lesson quickly devolved into an all-out tickle war. Though as his blindfold finally fell loose in the scuffle, Remy's eyes caught Rogue’s for a moment and the same intensity was still there between them. The same intensity that there had been back on the beach and ever since their reunion - the building anticipation they were both trying to stave off and ignore.

“Thanks for pulling some strings with T’Challa.” Rogue mentioned refocusing and rifling through the data some more. “Hope that didn’t cause anything … _awkward_?”

“We have an understanding.” Storm explained serenely. “Maybe you’d call it an arrangement? At any rate, there are some loyalties that can never be completely severed. When you've been as close as we have ... that's forever, regardless the circumstances.”

Rogue wasn't sure _exactly_ of her meaning, but she understood the sentiment at any rate and nodded.

“Just let us know when ya'll need to kick us out.” Rogue answered. "Don’t want to overstay our welcome. What _IS_ this place, anyway?"

"A safe house, of sorts. Or a secret rendezvous spot." Storm answered with a conspiratorial grin. "Depending on your point of view, I suppose."

Remy came walking over to join them, calling over this shoulder, “Why don't ya'll go play for a bit, D’Accord? Let the grown-ups talk awhile."

The kids grumbled about how they WERE grown up, but skittered off anyway eagerly looking for bugs to catch.

"Awww, non. Don' tell me you ladies are over here talkin' shop." Remy groaned, noticing Rogue with the building mock-up projecting from the tablet in her hands.

"Hey now, Ororo is nearly as expert a thief as you are. Ah just wanted to run this by -" Rogue started as Gambit sidled up next to her, his fingers settling hungrily between her bare shoulder blades, and tapped the schematic decisively off.

"The key there bein' _nearly_." he teased. "Now let’s get back to dat later, eh? How 'bout I go dig out the bottle of champagne I stashed in the fridge and we celebrate this fine reunion wit' a proper toast?"

"Remy, it's barely 7 am." Storm observed in a droll tone.

"Sure, on Wakandan time. But on California time, de night is young an' it's jus' about bedtime for some kids." he smirked, his eyes catching Rogue's again with that same fiery gaze. "Meanin' we can finally relax, neh? Be right back."

He hopped up and slipped into the nearby hideout before either of the women could object further.

Rogue shrugged and grinned after him. "We can get back to it tomorrow. But Ah think we'll need a different strategy for this target. It's one the X-Men have never encountered before and bigger. Ah'd really like your input, ‘Ro. An' Ah know Remy will too."

"Judging by the size alone, a one man mission will not be sufficient. But then what of the children?" Storm looked at her friend with concern.

"Well they ain't comin' with, obviously." Rogue acknowledged. "But yeah, we'll need to make some arrangements. There's no way Ah'm lettin' Remy run this next one solo though. An' Ah know he'll try."

Gambit re-emerged, champagne and flutes in hand. He passed the delicate glasses to Rogue. She cringed as he put his freed fingers to the top of the bottle to lightly charge the cork. It shot into the air and dissolved in a buzzing fushia fizz of sparks. 

"See? I've gotten pretty good at dis." he grinned triumphantly and took a glass from Rogue who raised an amused brow at him as he poured and offered the first glass to Storm.

She raised a hand palm out. "Thank you my friend, but I will have to pass."

"Aww c'mon, padnat. Not even one? Can't hardly toast our gracious host dis way." he said, laying on as much charm as possible while he passed the glass back to Rogue instead.

"I have my reasons, Remy LeBeau. Now if you want to be a true gentleman, there's a carafe of freshly squeezed juice in the kitchen." she admonished him a little sternly.

Gambit cocked his head at her, a little taken aback, but recovered to smoothly reply with an over-the-top, "As you wish." complete with mocking bow. He took an empty glass from Rogue and handed her the bottle, shooting her a contemplative look before retreating back to the kitchen.

Rogue glanced at Storm a little uncertainly and took a sip from her glass. Strong of principle though she was, Storm wasn't one to avoid indulging in the simple pleasures of life or to let Remy irritate her.

She was formulating something to say, when Becca slipped up onto her lap wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Rogue reflexively pulled her baby girl in closer, setting the flute of champagne aside.

"Mama, can we go flyin'?" the little girl inquired sweetly, big eyes demanding her full attention.

Rogue pressed her forehead to her daughter's, rubbing turned-up nose to turned-up nose. "Ah dunno, sugah." She sighed.

Storm laughed with amusement. "So I see Remy has passed more than one of his skills on to the next generation?"

"Ah'll say. This one gives him a run for his money."

"Pllleeeaassee???" Becca laid on thicker and sweeter and was soon joined by a, "C'mon! Can we?" plead from Ollie.

"We're still under cover here." Rogue told them very seriously. "King T'Challa is doin' us a big favor lettin' us stay. So we can't do anything that's gonna attract too much attention."

"One moment, Anna. I think I can be of assistance." Storm interceded, hers eyes clouding over to a bright white and lifting her hands skyward. A thick fog swirled up out of thin air, then spread upward and outward to encase their entire camp in a tall hollow cylinder of cloud, hiding them from view for miles.

The kids looked around with an impressed "ooooohhhh" and ""aaawwww".

"Alright." Rogue caved, grinning at Storm as Ollie hopped up into her lap also. "But after this, it's to bed with the both of ya."

She tucked a child safely under each of her strong arms and they shot off into the sky with delighted squeals and whoops.

Storm was watching them with a satisfied and wistful smile, when Remy rejoined her. He handed her the glass of juice and took a seat, looking up to observe his family and admire Storm's handiwork.

"Thanks for dat, 'Ro. An' for everythin' else. So ... How far along are you, chére?" he asked, casually pouring himself some champagne.

Storm sipped her juice and swirled the glass thoughtfully, glancing sideways at Gambit to contemplate him, then finally answered. "A few months."

" ... A celebratory toast then?" Remy raised his glass slightly, but retained a sober tone.

"Perhaps in time, Remy." she answered with measured enthusiasm.

"... an' de father?" he started, trailing off before finishing the question.

"Doesn't know yet ... because _I_ don't know for certain yet." she calmly explained.

Remy raised an eyebrow and nodded. "An' the King?"

"I'm not going to get into that now." Storm stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, chére. Dat things are ... complicated. Also means ya won't be joining us on dis next mission den." Remy took another long sip.

"No, I am afraid not." Storm nodded. "Can we keep this between us?"

"Sure. If dat's what you want. But Rogue's gonna wonder. Think she was hopin’ you'd come with me or her to China." he explained.

"I would not ask you to keep my secret from your own wife, Remy. But until I can tell the father of this child, it needs to stay between the three of us at least." Storm noted.

"We understan' more than most 'bout the need for discretion." Remy observed and gave her a reassuring smile. "If there's anything we can do ta help?"

"There is not. But I'm glad you are here." Storm looked skyward. "It does me good to see what this could look like ... in time."

"Not like you don' have a choice." Remy started.

"I have considered the options, my friend." She interupted. "But with so few mutants in the world, it seems wrong to deny this one a chance."

"The X-ranks be growin’ den, though maybe not in th' way ol' Chuck used ta recruit." Remy barked an ironic laugh.

Storm shot him a raised eyebrow, as Rogue suddenly lit down in their midst with two screaming kids.

"AGAIN!" they shouted in chorus.

"Nuh-uh! Nope! Ah said one ride and then ta bed." she metted out firmly. 

"Awwww. Bed?! But the sun is out!" Olivier argued, collapsing bonelessly to the ground in protest, and Becca piled on a sassy and exasperated, "Yeah!" throwing her hands up at the bright sky.

"Don't try my patience." Rogue shot them a look. "It's nearly midnight in California. C'mon now. Tell Miss Munroe thank you and goodnight."

"Thank you, Auntie Ro." Rebecca shot glumly and Ollie added a "G'night." pulling himself up as Rogue herded them toward the hideout entrance.

Remy stood, but Rogue insisted, "Let me get them ta bed, sugah. It's been such a long time since Ah got to. "

"Sure, chére. You get them settled. Then mebbe … _we_ should be hittin’ the hay too, yeah?" his eyes caught hers again.

She grinned and cocked her head at him. "Maybe."

Storm followed their exchange, adding, "I think I'll see if Illyana will take me back to the States with her for the day. I need to catch up with a few people. Then you all can have a quiet place to rest."

"Oh ... uh, if you want to, 'Ro. But don't go on our account." Rogue answered a little self-conscientiously, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nonsense. I will return later." Storm insisted with a knowing grin.

"Alright. Well, goodnight then. And thanks." Rogue answered gratefully. She glanced from Storm back to Remy, who had both kids wrapped up in a bear hug.

“G’night, mes petits.”

They scampered into the hut and down below. He watched Rogue follow them, looking back over her shoulder at him once more as she disappeared from sight. Then he looked back to find Ororo watching him watching her.

He smirked a little self-consciously, “What?”

“Nothing … just … I’m glad for you. For both of you. Some things, at least, don't change.”


	9. Chapter 9

The twins were settled in a room down at the end of a hallway off the central room, one meant for sleeping a small garrison it seemed. Several individual beds were vertically and horizontally stacked like stair-step shelves that jutted out from the walls in a mysterious fashion, independent of any supports, railings or ladders. The ceiling and walls were inlaid with tiny periwinkle bioluminescent lights that faintly alternated in patterns that resembled flowers then trees then stars. Becca, still hyper off the adrenaline rush from flying with Rogue, was already having a grand time of flipping and swinging amongst the many beds like a spider monkey. Ollie had made a solid, but somewhat more cautious climb to the top most bunk, standing there like king of the mountain and surveying his new dominion. 

Rogue ordered them both back down to Earth and set Ollie to brushing his teeth at the basin, while she lovingly unwound Becca’s plaits and brushed out her fine, soft baby hair. It was more Remy's texture than hers, thicker and straighter than her own. It still impressed her that Remy had gotten accustomed to braiding it in her absence, though undoubtedly it was no challenge for his talented fingers. There was something unspoken between them … about the things they would carry on for each other in case there ever came a day when one of them didn’t return. Rogue found herself brushing longer than she need and stopped, giving her girl a gentle squeeze of affection. She never figured she’d be good at this … want this … miss this even.

Rogue helped the kids change into their night clothes, the simple garments already seemed worn and to be getting small on them. She would need to pick them up some new clothes soon. It was on her mind more so now than when she had left for her mission - how quickly they were growing. For mutants, growing meant getting closer to the day their powers would emerge in full. And for their children in particular, getting their full powers meant bringing them closer to the day they would be lost to their destiny. Rogue shuddered and pushed the thought from her mind. They weren’t there yet. There was still time. Time to make a difference. And time yet to enjoy all these little fleeting moments.

“What book are we reading then?” she asked, seating herself on the edge of a lower bunk.

"Here, Mama." Ollie pulled a beat-up volume from his bag and handed it to Rogue, climbing into the bunk where she sat. Becca scrambled in next to him. 

"Move over!"

"I was here first!"

"Alright, alright ... no fighting or no book." Rogue threatened half-seriously.

Becca stuck her tongue out at her brother, who crossed his arms and huffed at her, but Rogue ignored them.

She turned the novel over to read the cover and chuckled to herself with a roll of her eyes, " _Of course_ ..." then she turned to where the bookmark rested. Pulling it out, she cleared her throat and started, " _Chapter 4, The Keeper of The Keys_ ".

The twins listened with rapt interest as she described the magical giant man breaking into the isolated safe house out on a stormy sea, the way he put the human oppressors in their place, and the good news he delivered to their protagonist.

" _You're a wizard, Harry_." Rogue read in her best Hagrid voice and continued through the chapter as he received his letter and arguing followed and -

"Why isn't there a special school for mutants?" Becca suddenly interjected, looking at Rogue with her piercing eyes.

Olivier, though annoyed at the interruption of the story, gawked contemplatively at Rogue as well, curious for her answer.

" ... well ... there used to be ..." she started.

"But there isn't anymore?" Ollie cocked his head.

" ... _sort of_ ... " Rogue went forward cautiously.

"You mean there IS one?!" Becca sat up with excited interest.

"No, no ... just ... there's a place that ... well, that takes care of mutant kids who don't have anyone to look after them." Rogue explained.

The twins glanced to each other and back to their Mother.

"Don't they have parents?" Ollie wondered.

"They're orphans, right?" offered Becca.

"Lots of reasons." Rogue answered calmly. "Now how about we finish-"

"Is it big? Like Hogwarts?" Becca queried on with more excitement.

Rogue grumbled to herself and massaged her forehead. "No. It's very small and very secret."

" _Like Hogwarts_." Ollie whispered with awe.

"It's NOT like Hogwarts." Rogue insisted. "Now do ya want ta hear the rest of this story or not?"

Ollie bit his lip, but Becca just frowned thoughtfully.

After a pause filled with silence and giving an *ahem*, Rogue began to continue on with the story again, " _Why aren't you supposed to do magic_ -"

"But WHY is the mutant school so small?" Becca interrupted again.

Rogue sighed and put the mark back in the book, this time closing it in her lap.

Ollie whined, but Rogue reached out to touch their faces and look them in the eyes as she said gently, "Because ... there aren't a lot of us left."

"But why?" Ollie asked, his small brow now also furrowed to match his sister's.

"It's complicated, darlin'. Mostly ... it's because people didn't want to have mutants born in their families a while back and they took a medicine to stop it from happening." Rogue told them honestly.

" ... _oh_ ..." the little boy bowed his head.

"Hey now ... see here ..." Rogue pulled her babies into her lap. "That doesn't have anything to do with us, alright? People were just scared of what they didn't understand. Maybe there aren't a lot of us anymore. But we're not alone, ok? We have each other and we have friends, people like us."

The kids nodded. They'd met a slew of fellow mutants in their many travels.

“But there aren’t any other kids.” Becca pointed out.

“Sure there are, hon. Remember Josiah? When we were on Chandilar? That place with all the tall buildings?” Rogue asked.

The twins just looked at her blankly and Rogue frowned. “Well … ah guess maybe you were too young to remember. Anyway, the point is there are plenty of other mutant kids, just like you.”

“Do they look like us?” Ollie wondered.

“No, stupid. Everybody looks different. Right, Mama?” Becca insisted triumphantly.

“Hey now, don’t be mean to your brother.” She chastised. “An’ yes, everyone looks different and has different powers. Most kids don’t even have powers ‘til they’re older. Just like we talked about.”

“Can we meet them?” Becca was intense and excited again.

“Alright, alright … time to calm down, both of ya.” Rogue shushed them. “Ah’m sure you will sometime, but Ah ain’t makin’ any promises right now. Now lie down and not another peep until Ah finish this chapter.”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Closing the door behind her, Rogue wound her way back through the dimmed hall to the large central community room which she now found darkened and silent. No one was around. She let the quiet of this place sink in, her own breath the only sound in the stillness. She pulled the tie from her hair, shaking it out to fall over her shoulders freely at last. Need tugging at every fiber of her being, she forced herself into more patience and crossed the space to stride up the winding staircase and test the hatch door at the top. Locked. And even though it must be close to midday, this subterranean haven lent to her pervasive, jetlagged sense that it must really be very late evening.

At last there were no more reasons to hold back; no requirement for propriety. Storm and Majik must have already taken off. The kids were safely tucked away in bed. That left just one thing.

Rogue floated back down the stairway and took a decisive path through another hallway offshoot, coming eventually to a prestigious looking door. Heart already thudding with anticipation, she slipped into the room more silently than the girl she used to be ever could have and leaned back against the door to close it softly. Her fingertips pressed against the finely polished wood, every ounce of her feeling spring-loaded. She found Remy facing away from the entrance when she crept in, but his momentary pause in motion told her he was keenly aware of her presence. He didn't turn to her immediately though, instead nonchalantly keeping on about the task at hand.

"So …" he began in his playful NOLA lilt, "lemme guess …" Remy snapped his fingers around the wick of a small votive, managing to spark it ablaze with the sudden microburst of kinetic energy. "You wanna talk, eh?"

No doubt there was plenty on her mind.

He turned around to face her ever so slowly and deliberately, setting the candle on a nearby mantle to join several others. The room was awash with their candlelight and nothing more. Remy's eyes shone in among the other little fires as their light danced off the many planes and angles of his bare torso.

" _Not even a little_." she murmured low and husky, her hand already on the knob to activate the lock. Intentions laid flat out, she waited for him to make his move.

Remy's mouth curled into a wolfish grin, eyes flared up fully crimson now and honed in on his woman as he stalked over to her. 

With each reunion, he never knew the Rogue he was going to get. More often than not, it was a world-weary Rogue bereft of emotion and energy after seeing so much bad out there. When that Rogue came home he would spend hours, sometimes days, coaxing her back into their happy little microcosm. That usually meant covering her in kisses and tender touches, whispering all the sweet nothings she needed to hear, and just plain talking it all out. There was no denying he cherished those long hours of breathing life back into her and the idyllic, soul-melding kind of lovemaking that followed. 

But THIS Rogue … with her untamed eyes and a body poised with all the intensity of a starving wild thing … _well_ … _THIS_ was a Rogue he never tired of either. She was still the girl who wanted to grab life by the horns. That might shoot off to the top of the stratosphere at full-tilt, only to bottom out and plummet back to Earth whooping and laughing all the while. And fuck if he was ever going to miss out on that kind of ride.

He moved in on her suddenly with his impossibly fast reflexes, both lifting her up in his arms and pinning her hard against the door with a satisfying thunk, to passionately claim her mouth. 

Remy had always known once unleashed from the fear of her powers, Rogue would be a woman to match him and then some. And he hadn't been wrong there.

Her hands were already twisted tightly into his hair, tilting his head back smartly as her tongue caressed his and her knee wrapped snug around his hip to draw him even tighter against her. Her powers keeping her aloft, his hands were free to roam.

He used the opportunity to pull the tie to her halter dress which sent it cascading down to her hips and exposed more porcelain skin for him to devour. His teeth grazed along her jugular and collar bone in a trail of wet, ravenous kisses. With another few careless flicks of his wrist, he loosed and flung away her bra and his lips fell greedily to her breasts. Rogue's head slammed back against the door in a rapturous moan, yanking his hair sharply again as her back arched and extracting a pained hiss from him. This woman was all pent up and then some.

"An' here I thought _I_ was missin' you more, neh? All dese days at the beach on my lonesome … havin' ta be on my best behavior … practically been a saint, chére." he teased in a whisper, fingers smoothing her skirt all the way up her thigh, and digging into her toned flesh.

"Poor baby," she crooned deviously. Her knee unwound from his hip, allowing her dress to fall fully to the ground and she pressed in closer again, hands snaking seductively down his chest then sliding along his hips to ever-so-slowly slip his shorts off. "Least ya didn't have ta spend 24/7 with Thor and his 8-pack for the last few months. Let me tell you, that man doesn't believe in wearin' a shirt." She propped her eyebrow at him and gave her most mischievous smirk as her hands moved down to _fully_ command his attention. 

His breath hitched a second, grunting, and then he indulged in her soft, encouraging hands for several long, slow breaths.

"Well den ... lemme assist in taking dat _awful_ image right out your pretty lil' head … and remind you just 'xactly what you been missin'." he managed to drawl out thickly. 

He pushed her hands back and pinned her to the door again, his own fingers now dipping down between her thighs and crackling with kinetic energy. A shiver went through her, erupting in a throaty " _oh God_ …"

"Gonna nail you right here to dis goddamn door, chére." he promised with a lust-drunk whisper in her ear before kissing her again ... lips, neck, breasts … and letting his fingers do the rest of the talking. She was panting hard now.

Impatient, wanting inside her hours … hell, days ... ago, he grasped her panties to stir up the molecules until they sizzled and dissolved into nothingness right off her skin, leaving a momentary singe and coaxing an alarmed yelp from her.

"Damn it, Remy! That was my favorite pair!"

"Et alors? I'll buy you new ones. Somethin' dat isn't _green_ , eh?" He joked, already pushing apart her knees to make good on his intentions.

"Oh … is _that_ how it is now?" Something rueful flashed across her face … a sudden recollection … and she artfully shoved him backward with a single palm to send him flying across the room and onto the bed. _Well, this seemed familiar._

In other circumstances he might have dodged away via some graceful evasive maneuver, but needing no escape, he remained still as Rogue followed close behind to come perch upon his waist. She straddled his torso with her ample thighs and leaned over him to pin down his wrists, auburn and cream curls falling over his face. It was a distinctive and poignant inverse of how their reunion on the beach had gone earlier in the day.

"Really seems you forgot some manners while Ah was away." she chastened playfully. "What are we gonna do about that?"

He relaxed beneath her, amused. She was stronger. He might be quicker, but any time he had the upper hand was mostly because she allowed it … wanted it even. But if she needed to take charge for a bit, he was more than happy to let it play out.

"Now, mon coeur … best take care." He bantered along, eyes still ablaze with lust. "The King won't thank us for breakin' his fancy bed."

"You pleadin' for mercy then, Cajun?" she toyed, grinding warm and wet against him until he groaned with frustration.

"Not hardly." he managed to murmur, still grinning in defiance.

"Sounds like a challenge." she smiled wickedly and pushed down harder against his wrists. "Now … you keep your hands right _here_ , shugah. Don't move a muscle ... and don't even _think_ about coming 'less Ah say so."

She let go of his wrists, bringing her lips back to his for a few more fierce kisses before nipping his bottom lip just a tad as she quit to work her way down and down his body. She let her nails dig in just a little here, giving him a small nibble there as she went and sucking a bit harder than was strictly called for - whatever it took to elicit a twitch or a moan from him and make his hands clench up in fists with whirring kinetic energy. She took her time, wanting to make his torment as delicious as possible. When she had at last kissed all the way down, he was achingly hard. Even her first gentle lick nearly made him lift off the mattress, clenching his teeth in a stifled " _fuuuccckkkk_ …".

She grasped his thighs to pin him down. "Keep still now, ya hear? 'less you're ready ta say uncle?" she goaded further and ran her tongue slowly up the length of him.

"You really are de devil, woman … ya know dat?" he managed to hum out, looking down his body at her with an expression somewhere between deep admiration and abject consternation.

"Sounds like a no." she smirked and went down on him fully … kissing … licking … sucking … 

His eyes rolled back closed and his body tensed, fighting to keep his hands in place, willing himself not to let go as she worked him over and over and he felt himself building and building. Fuchsia pinpricks of his kinetic energy threatened to escape as well, buzzing under the surface of his skin … 

"Rogue …" he gasped.

But still he held out, nails digging into his palms, panting and heaving as she settled into a rhythm that had him seeing stars in all the right ways … he couldn't hold back much longer, pride or no. He was going to lose it and care not a bit.

" _Anna_ …" he pleaded for her release.

Her hands still on his thighs, he felt the tug of her powers … the brief, sharp pinch taking his breath for a moment … as she stole some of his energy. It was just enough to take the edge off him, yet managed to inflame her desire even more with all the melded imagery, sounds, and tastes of them stolen from his mind and of everything he was thinking of doing to her now.

She climbed back up his body breathing harder herself now, her irises rimmed with a glint of magenta, and sank down to kiss him more gently with lips tasting of him.

"Seem ta have … learned ya lesson …" she managed to puff out in a smug grin. "Now … where were we?"

Without hesitation, Remy wrapped his corded arms about her hips to haul her up toward his chest even as he curled himself upright into a kneeling position with an inhuman amount of strength and athleticism. He wanted her here and now, no more games. Face to face, breathing each other's breath, the almost tangible crackle of electricity between them ... their eyes locked. Her powers held her slightly aloft in his embrace, but he pulled her down onto his lap in one smooth motion to thrust inside of her at last in an overwhelming rush of heat.

Rogue countersank into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, hands on his sculpted shoulders, even as he gripped her pelvis and began to rock with her. She shut her eyes, throwing her head back with an exhale of ecstasy, letting the moment take her in and take her back. Back to all those times before, back to the beginning, returning to a place where neither was here to dominate or to submit, but to merge ... to dissolve into each other as much as any two people ever could. 

She ground back against him, synching up her rhythm with his, clutching his shoulders with voracity and nuzzling her face into his neck, breaths coming faster and sharper now. Remy molded into to her as well, intoxicated on the scent and the feel of her, his powers surged along the surface of his body with a humming vibration as he drove still deeper. Rogue's body grew taut, holding her breath as her mind began to swim amidst the heady rush of impending climax and her control on her powers began to slip. Remy felt the pull of her absorption begin, painful but transcendent as his life energy began to bleed away and into her.

He gripped her upper left arm hard; hard enough to pull her back from the edge and into focus again. "Not yet …" he ground out breathlessly through gritted teeth. "Wait for me, chére."

He picked up the pace, rolling his hips into her more forcefully and digging his fingertips into her hips.

" _Remy_ …" she moaned into his ear, now the one begging for release.

He played her along the edge several moments more, both of them panting and glistening with sweat, as his own anticipation mounted and mounted and he was once again teetering on the brink as well.

He abruptly pulled back the tempo, bowing his head against Rogue's, damp bangs pressed together in concentration. Gambit made one, … then another, … then a final powerful last drive, clutching Rogue as his body went rigid amid the blinding surge of orgasm and he called out something incomprehensible, throaty and primal. Rogue surrendered her last grasp on control of her powers even as she clung to Remy, absorbing his outpouring of kinetic energy and euphoria. Her senses were immediately overwhelmed with the input, pushing her over the edge. She cried out with rapturous bliss as his release compounded upon and liberated hers. Gradually she made herself push back against the absorbance, until it began to reverse … until it hurt. 

They collapsed into a wordless heap. Rogue regained her awareness first, finding herself laid out on top of Remy. His eyes were closed and he was very still. She panicked just a moment, until she felt his shallow breath against her cheek. _Just unconscious._ She waited, watching him with worry. She smoothed her soft palm along his stubbled cheek and raking his bangs back away from his forehead even as snippets of their lovemaking were still ebbing around the corners of her mind, letting her relive the whole session over and over again from his point of view as well as her own. But a strong exhale and his blinking, dark eyes announced her husband's returning to consciousness.

It still scared her sometimes. She was always worried about accidentally taking it too far, but Remy wasn't. He trusted her implicitly, far more than she trusted herself. But the thrill and the rush it gave them both was downright addictive. It was something neither of them had ever had with anyone else - being fully, authentically themselves on the most intimate of levels. Ever since his immunity to her powers had started to fade, Remy had encouraged her to put aside the power inhibitor bracelet more and more and to push the limits on her control. The only way to do that was with a fully willing and trusting partner like him.

Being able to reverse her absorption and push some of her own life force back into somebody else was something they'd discovered by accident when she was struggling to stop one time. She could feel herself taking too much from him and in a panic pushed it away. It had taken everything for her to let go of her fear as it happened, to feel herself bleeding out and not immediately shy away from the intense discomfort. It was the closest thing she had to understanding how her powers must feel to somebody else. But if it meant his safety and having this level of closeness with him, she could do it.

Remy had tasted enough of her mind in his own by now to understand all of her mixed up feelings on the matter. But neither of them wanted to stop. 

Remy blinked up at her searchingly. His irises were more golden yellow than red right now and Rogue's eyes were also swapped slightly into dark gray sclera as their consciousness’s briefly intermingled. Remy wrapped his arms around her, rolling them sideways, though still joined. They held each other for a long while, letting all the memories and thoughts settle out and fade back while they exchanged small caresses and the warmth of shared body heat. Sometimes they would talk now, but not today. Words seemed inadequate compared to the meeting of mind and body. They had been too long apart and neither was quite satiated yet. Gentle touches lingered longer, giving way to heavier strokes and then more kisses. Remy turned her back over again and rediscovered her mouth once more. He let up just long enough to whisper, "Time for some payback." with a devious glint to his now normally colored eyes as he started kissing down her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue awoke in a strange room. Anymore every room was a strange one. It was still dark, except for the walls which were mottled in faint hexagonal lavender and mint lights that seemed to be slowly blinking on one small fractal at a time as if reacting to her own growing wakefulness. The lingering scent of candle wax acclimated her to the place and time, though the small votives must have burned out many hours ago. Rogue closed her eyes again for a moment, stretching luxuriously to let the deliciousness wash over her of fine silken sheets against her bare skin and the familiar warmth of Remy against the small of her back. No matter the alien surroundings, she was home.

She hadn't fully noticed before just how exquisite these accommodations were. She and Remy … well especially Remy … could sleep about anywhere and probably had. Porch swings, alleyways, the seat of a fighter jet, the floor of a tent … all had been fair game for them at one time or another. And while the rental house back at the beach would certainly have been cozy enough for their reunion with its rustic patchwork quilt and squeaky brass bed frame, it had been a long, long while since they had been afforded the chance to indulge in this much sheer extravagance. The bed itself was a strange elliptical shape, more than king-sized, with an impossibly soft mattress, and, lucky for them, a frame that was sturdy as hell. She could tell they were positioned notably off-kilter from where the bed had started, which made her grin and make a mental note to push it back into place later.

Rogue blinked lazily, listening for Remy's rhythmic breathing. When she decided he might not be sleeping after all, she turned over to burrow in against him and lure him back under the sheets with her. But he was already sitting up wide awake purveying news on his phone, because of course he was. The man could never sleep more than five or six hours tops it seemed unless maybe he was very hungover. His hair looked a tousled mess in the growing brightness, at least partly her doing, and his shoulders bore a few fresh marks … probably also her doing. He greeted her with the same contented grin he had given her nearly every time they had shared a bed in the last thirteen or so odd years.

"Mornin' sleepy head." he teased, leaning over to plant a kiss in her hair out of old habit more than anything.

It couldn't be morning, even if it felt like it should be. She smirked at him and stretched out again, her own hair feeling extra big and extra floofy, as it fell wildly over her naked shoulders and breasts. Having a room to themselves was another luxury they couldn't always count on throughout their many travels and felt especially invaluable just now. 

Rogue made a mental note to thank Storm generously for her hospitality, or rather the King's hospitality. Though no doubt it all came down to the reverence Ororo commanded from T'Challa that they were being treated so well or even allowed to hide out here at all. That got her thinking more on their discussion earlier and whether she could ask Ororo to help them in this next step ahead. She and Remy were overdue a serious talk on the matter.

Rogue was still lost in these thoughts and about to bring it up, when she happened to glance over and find Remy watching the door with quiet intensity and apparent amusement. She frowned and followed his gaze, listening. At first there was nothing, then she noted the faintest scritching and clicking noise. It was quiet a moment, started again, then stopped, then started again … soon there was a muffled snicker and more clicking. She looked over at Gambit accusingly. "You didn't."

Remy leaned back against the extravagant headboard, also still naked but for the aptly placed sheets, and stretching like a mischievous cat gave her his best Cheshire grin. "... I mean, c'mon, chére. It's Wakandan tech. Think of de opportunity. How could I not?"

Rogue pulled the sheets up around her exposed bosom with a scowl and an annoyed grumble mere moments before a loud clank and electric note sounded to announce their children's enthusiastic intrusion into the room.

"Surprise!" Ollie proclaimed triumphantly flopping onto the foot of the bed and Becca leapt on as well, to jump up and down shouting, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Gambit was already laughing, one part pride, the other part glee at Rogue's consternation. "Ha! Well done, Ollie. Well done."

"I'm staaarrvviinngg!!!" Becca whined dramatically. "Is it time for breakfast yet?"

"What ever happened ta "good mornin', mama"? And I'm not even sure _what_ time it is." Rogue scolded mildly, tucking the sheets even more firmly beneath her bare butt.

She looked about for some indication of the hour, instead further noticing the disheveled state of their room. Besides the askew bed and the burned out candles, their clothes were scattered all about … well, all except for her vaporized underwear. She frowned. Times like these she was eternally grateful for the innocent cluelessness of her children.

Reading her deteriorating mood, Remy asked the room. "Computer, tell us de time." and the smart wall lights reorganized themselves to form the numbers 18:34 as it gleefully chirped out "the local time in Wakanda is eighteen thirty-four".

"Hmph, more like dinner time." Rogue noted.

"But Papa's gonna cook though, right?" asked Becca unabashedly.

" _He better_." Rogue shot Remy a death glare, the added insult to her cooking not improving her mood.

Remy stifled a smirk, turning on his sterner voice, "Ok now, go on and get dressed, eh? Go on." and the kids scampered out. "An' you best brush dem teeth! I'm gonna check!" he hollered after.

Turning back to Rogue, "Oh, c'mon, chére. Don' pretend ya ain't impressed."

" … fine, ah'm impressed." she huffed. "In fact … ah got the distinct _impression_ we ain't never gonna have an ounce of privacy evah again." Rogue crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

Remy seemed to chew on that a moment, as such repercussions clearly hadn't occurred to him and gave a little sigh. "We'll set some ground rules wit' dem, d'accord? 'Sides, the boy ain't _dat_ fast … yet." He still had a twinkle in his eye despite Rogue's misgivings.

 _Hopeless_ , she thought with amusement, finally nodding her approval and failing to suppress her own growing smile. Remy came in for a quick peck, kinetically warm hands against the cool of her exposed back. She deepened the kiss and he was more than happy to indulge.

"It _is_ good ta be home, sugah." she whispered, pulling away a fraction.

The noise of their disobedient children _still_ in the hallway drew Remy up reluctantly out of bed with a groan, pulling the sheet about his waist. Still grinning ear to ear none-the-less, he shuffled through his bag and found a pair of loose pants to slip into.

"Stormy said we should help ourselves to th' kitchen. I'll go feed de lil' monsters. Take your time, mon coeur. You jus' got home." Remy insisted with a wink.

Then he was out the door and Rogue flopped back on the bed in full starfish mode, examining the ceiling which was also inlaid with the smart lighting technology and just now resembled a sunset pattern of colors.

"Dammit." she hissed to herself, suddenly remembering they still needed to talk about the mission ... and Storm … and what to do about the kids. Not that there wasn't time yet to figure it all out, but … they needed to broach those subjects before they could get serious about planning their next strategy. Who knew, maybe this mission would be the last mission? And then what? She forced herself to get up and wandered into the adjoining bathroom, morbidly curious about how the showers here might work and wondering if she might get her husband alone again any time soon to join her in one.

* * *

Remy opened cupboards, evaluating the available fair. Clear canisters of rice, dried beans, peanuts, a bowl of raw sweet potatoes and another of onions met his eyes along with numerous small glass vials of dried herbs … coriander, turmeric, cinnamon. Remy was in the midst of sniffing a purple mystery powder when -

"There are fresh bananas in the garden." Storm noted from behind.

"Garden?" he turned, only slightly surprised to find Ororo returned. "We mus' be more'n eighty feet down."

She just smiled, now decked out in a sleeveless beige harem jumpsuit, and turned, strolling a few yards down the hall. Remy followed.

An unassuming door he had mistaken for a storage closet led into a rather large round white room filled with wall to wall plant-life. Several trees sprouted upward. Greenery stretched vertically up the steeply vaulted walls, with no visible roof overhead. Some plants even grew from ensconced outcroppings high out of reach. Natural sunlight was filtering down into the deep shaft via a series of mirrors and supplemented by artificial lights implanted lower down. A violet butterfly wafted over Remy's head. Nearby his right shoulder a hidden jet puffed a fine mist of water, adding to the humidified air.

"Amazin' place ya got here, chére." Remy was stooped down to touch the burgeoning orange fruit of a newly growing pumpkin.

Storm floated upward on her own wind power and snapped off a bunch of small green bananas. "These should do." she grinned handing them to Remy.

The kids had tracked them down by now, following their voices. They began wandering through the wonderful jungle, chasing the butterflies, smelling and touching everything, hiding behind the larger fronds. Becca pulled several ripe tomatoes off a vine and tossed one at Ollie.

"Oops." was all Ollie had to say as he put a bare foot through a gooey unidentified variety of mellon in his haste to avoid the flying tomato.

"Eh! None of dat! Both of ya outta here!" Remy barked. "Go on."

Ollie fussed about his slimy foot, tracking the sticky juice as he exited.

"I'm hungry." Becca added again on her way out.

"Heard ya the first three times, fille. We'll eat in jus' a bit. Go help ya brother clean up, eh? An' stay outta trouble." Remy pick-pocketed the couple of tomatoes Becca had sneakily hidden in her dress and shooed her out with a sigh. " _Heh_ , sorry Stormy."

"They are only children." she shrugged and walked with him back to the kitchen, a green pepper in hand. Remy shouldered the bananas.

Storm quickly peeled and cut up the green bananas and fed them into a futuristic-looking pressure cooker of some sort while Remy began frying up some beef from the refrigerator with onions, peppers, and tomatoes adding pinches of cumin, turmeric, and coriander at turns.

"So how'd your visit go?" Remy inquired casually over his shoulder as he tossed the contents of the skillet and added some pepper.

"I spoke with Henry about a DNA test." Storm noted casually, peaking in on the cooking bananas.

"So then …" Remy's scrunched eyebrows seemed to finish the thought.

"No answers yet and there won't be for some time." Storm confirmed.

Nearby, the kids had drifted into the room with the circular sunken couches and were chatting with the AI at the central panel, asking it for animal sounds and pop music. Remy kept a bead on them from the kitchen, flipping the contents of the pan once more.

The pressure cooking device alerted abruptly and Ororo pulled out the already softened bananas, handing them off carefully to Remy.

"De thing I don' get is, last we talked, I thought you and Yukio ...?"

Storm tilted her head at him, pulling plates from a shelf, "Yes, when we are together we are still _together_. But we see whomever we like in the meantime. What you and Rogue have is beautiful, Remy. But it is not for everyone."

"Sure." he nodded. "Bet th' King ain't to crazy 'bout dat, though."

"He is not. But he is not _my_ King. Not anymore. We had our chance and it wasn't right for either of us. He is aware of the current arrangement." Storm went on.

"So dere's T'Challa … an’ how many other potentials?" Remy reasoned out loud.

She eyed him for his brazen question, but answered anyway, "Two."

Remy gave a low low whistle as he scooped the pan of meat and veggie stew out over the mashed bananas, "Merde … ya really stepped in it dis time, chére."

Ororo rolled her eyes at him. "Let us not pretend this is some tragic sort of drama, my friend. We are all adults, after all. But this does complicate things with T'Challa." she noted touching her abdomen thoughtfully. "Even if he _is_ the father, I am not the Queen of Wakanda. Many of the people here still hold me in high regard as the Wind Rider and their one time Queen, but not all. Some carry on a bitterness over our parting. And mutants in general are still treated with suspicion and disgust here. I do not venture often into the city, but when I do there are whispers and hate filled eyes. Whether this is an illegitimate heir to the throne or the child of another, the chance is great this baby will be a mutant. And we cannot live in hiding here forever, fine though it is. I have thought it over and … I have decided I will return to New York … to the X-Men. Not immediately of course, but soon. This child will need a community where it can grow unhindered and unashamed."

"So ya sayin' mebbe we don' want to get too comfortable here, yeah?" 

"Perhaps you and Rogue should consider going back as well? Everyone was asking after you. Beast was wondering when you might bring the children by." Ororo noted.

"I'll bet he was." Remy grumbled under his breath, adding. "Me an' Rogue, we're done wit' those days. A visit is one thing, but … no more playin' superhero."

She laughed and looked at him doubtfully, "And what do you call what you are doing now?"

"Tyin' up loose ends." He winked at her and turned to call the kids, "Time ta eat!"

Storm sighed. "I am not talking about starting up the X-Men again, Remy. I am talking about survival. Our numbers being what they are, you would have thought humans would feel less threatened. That we could live peacefully among them. Is that what you have seen these past five years, my friend?"

Remy frowned, but didn't answer.

“Mmmmm, what smells so good?”

Rogue had sauntered into the kitchen now robed in a black tank and green capri leggings, her damp hair still wrapped up in a towel piled high atop her head. She took a seat at the nearest stool, “Such serious faces in here.”

Remy put a plate in front of her and handed another to Storm.

“My own take on Wakandan Matoke, eh? ... Becca! Ollie! Come on an’ sit down.” He called again.

“I was just telling Remy that I will be moving back to New York soon.” Ororo explained to Rogue. “It will be a better environment for this child.”

Rogue coughed, nearly choking on the spicy bite of stew she had just taken. “Better for the _what_ now?!”

Storm gave Remy a shocked look, “You did not tell her?”

He scratched the back of his neck as both women stared at him in exasperation. “ … ahhhh, y’know it hadn’ come up as of yet.”

Ororo suddenly burst out laughing. “I did not suppose you would spend your entire day catching up on sleep, but I guess it was foolish of me to consider that long discussions might supersede any _other_ activities. Well … that at least explains why you both are so much calmer today.”

Rogue coughed again, her cheeks turning a new shade of pink as she crossed her arms, but managed to brush off her momentary embarrassment to grant her friend a genuine smile, “… sounds like congratulations are in order, Ro.” adding an abruptly shouted command of, “KIDS! DINNER! NOW!”.

Becca and Ollie finally came running to the kitchen, hopping up onto the tall bar stools. Remy dished them each up, pouring glasses of water all around, and then took his own seat and plate.

Becca shoved her food around with a fork, scowling at it, “Ewwww, tomatoes … hheeeyyy ...” and Ollie started picking out choice pieces with his fingers to slurp down one at a time.

“Sugah, use your fork.” Rogue ordered, noting to Storm. “See what y'all have to look forward to?”

“Indeed.” Storm eyed the small boy, no doubt secretly congratulating herself on how much more mannerly her future offspring would be by comparison. “This is delicious, Remy.”

“T’anks, Ro. Gotta hand it to all dem fresh ingredients though. Definitely the downside to goin’ back to New York.” He added.

“Ah got maybe a million questions right now, but I think they ought ta wait for these little ears to be elsewhere. So after homework, ya'll better be ready to tell me what's going on.” Rogue looked from Storm to Gambit, taking another bite. “This _is_ amazing, Cajun.”

* * *

Rogue sat with Becca, still stuck at the table. Ollie had already flown through his sight word list, read a few pages of " _Go, Dog, Go_ " for Remy, did his cutting and pasting page to solve some math problems, and slopped his way through writing the letters d, w, and f several times over at least passably legible.

Becca, on the other hand, kept getting distracted and bored with sitting still. She struggled through the tedium of cutting out and pasting the numbers on her worksheet as Rogue coached her through understanding the meanings of the equations and had her count out the numbers on her fingers. She still had only managed to remember a handful of the sight words - no improvement since Rogue had left for her mission. Using phonics to sound out simple words hadn't been faring much better. Letters were still a struggle for Becca sometimes even; she still seemed to confuse b's with d's and m's with w's. But Rogue hated to let her fall too far behind Ollie.

"Try this one." Rogue coaxed patiently, pointing to the word "DOG". 

"Jeh, jeh -awwwddd," Becca squinted.

"We start on the left, remember, hon?" Rogue reminded her gently, pointing to the "D". "And the G makes a "guh" sound this time."

Becca frowned, puzzled and impatient. "Can I be done now?"

"Let's just do this last one." Rogue insisted.

Across the way, Storm reclined on the couch serenely with a tablet in hand. Ollie was on the opposite couch, intensely trying to figure out a new type of knot from the pictures in the "40 Knots and How to Tie Them" book he had rescued from a bargain bin in California. Remy had gone back to their room to clean up.

"DUH-awwww-gah." Becca finally managed to sputter out following along with Rogue's finger, then bolted from the chair before Rogue could give her another instruction.

"Can we go outside and play?"

Rogue sighed and gathered up the smattering of papers, wondering for the hundreth time if her teaching skills were up to snuff enough to keep this up much longer.

"Yeah, we can go out." she nodded to Becca, who was already dragging Ollie away from his book and over to the spiral staircase.

Rogue flew up after them and out into the deepening dusk of the African plain. The sunset was gorgeous as it neared its completion. Those smart ceiling lights had nothing on reality. She perched upon the nearby boulder, clutching her knees and taking it all in. Should she bring her concerns up to Remy again? Were Becca's struggles with schoolwork the normal kind?

"Don't wander too far now!" she called to her children. Sometimes she worried if she was getting any of this right.

"It is a beautiful night." Storm sat beside her.

"Sure is. So ya ready ta spill?" Rogue asked keenly.

As the grownups talked, Becca made her way to the top of a spindly tree.

"C'mon, Ollie! Let's play Harry Potter. This can be the magic school." She broke off a twig and threw it down to him. "Here's your wand!"

Ollie caught the twig from below and frowned. "It's too small. I'll find a better one." He started searching around below in the tall grass. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for more kids tah send letters to, duh!" Becca really was up there at the tippy top, eyes peeled, scanning the horizon and fully engaged in her make believe world. "Ohhhh ... uh-oh, I see a dragon! Shoot it, Ollie!"

"Huh?! What? Nooo, I don't have my real wand yet!" he frantically dug around and grabbed an awkwardly shaped branch off the ground, pointing it at the sky. "Where?! I don't see it."

"No, no! Over there! Behind you!" Becca yelled, pointing upward and hopping on her branch frantically.

Far overhead a gray and white stork glided unconcerned.

Ollie pointed his branch. "Ummm ... what's the spell?"

"Ehhhh ... ummm ... AstraZenica? Yeah, that's it!" Becca swung to the nearest branch as Ollie shot his spell after the dragon.

"I think it got away." he shrugged, tossing aside the branch. "Must be a bad wand."

"Ooohhhh, what is _THAT_? See those lights? Is that ... ? Is that really _real_ magic? Like faeries?" Becca was pointing out into the nearby shadowed field. In the darkening grassland, little lights flitted on and off.

"Papa says you can't trust no faeries." Ollie scrunched up his face and ran over to Rogue. "Mama! What are those lights?"

Becca had already come down her tree and wandered in amongst them trying to get a closer look. But the moment she got near a light it blipped out.

"Awww, y'all got lightning bugs out here?" Rogue exclaimed, looking over from her conversation with Storm.

"Mais la, chére ... don' you mean _fireflies_?" Remy snickered from where he was now standing.

"Oh mah lord, don't you start with me on that again, Cajun." Rogue bantered back. "You grew up callin' them lightning bugs too, so don't go acting all hoity toity."

"What are lightning bugs?" Ollie wondered, still mildly apprehensive.

"Nothing scary, sugah. Come on. Let's catch a few." Rogue had already hopped up, leading Ollie by the hand to the field as Gambit and Storm looked on.

"Mama, they keep disappearing." Becca swiped for another light.

"You need ta slow down and focus." Rogue zeroed in on a flash, approaching the space where it had appeared. It blinked on again a few feet above her head and she floated up, arms outstretched to gently cup the tiny creature in her hands. She came back to Earth smiling. Becca and Ollie peered down as she opened her hands to show them the tiny beetle. It glowed as if to say hello, then took flight from Rogue's finger tip.

"Wow, they're so pretty." Becca gasped with delight.

Ollie still looked skeptical, " ... so they don't sting?"

Rogue ruffled his hair. "No stinging. No biting."

The kids were soon chasing the flashes of light all over, trying to capture another.

Becca found success shortly. "I got one! ... ahhh, he got away!"

But Ollie kept missing and losing them.

"Hey look! That one was purple!" Becca yelped with excitement.

Rogue cocked her head back to Storm and Remy. "She's right. What the-"

"Yes, a special feature here in Wakanda. The fireflies sometimes get pollen from the sacred Heart-Shaped herb." Ororo informed them. "Not to worry, they don't get any super powers. Perhaps an extra week of life and a lovely lavender hue."

"Oh! I got it! I got a purple one!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Keep hold of him a minute. I gotta see this." Rogue said, coming over.

Ollie opened his hand, but the beetle did not move nor light back up.

"Why won't he glow?" Ollie asked.

"Oh, sug ... Ah think maybe you squashed him." Rogue looked down, wrapping a hand sympathetically around Ollie's shoulder.

"NOOO! You have to fix him. Please?! Please fix him. Help me. Please, please, please. Fix him! It was an accident, you have to fix him!" Ollie collapsed in frantic tears.

"Ollie, Ah can't fix him. Just breathe, sugar." Rogue soothed, but Remy sensed his oncoming panic.

"No! No, no, no! You HAVE to fix him. Please, Mama!" the boy continued to melt down.

"Ollie, stop -" Becca had turned instinctively to her twin, but it was too late.

An unseen force radiated from the small boy like a shockwave. The Lebeaus were unaffected by the pulse, but Storm was knocked to her knees overcome with sobs of grief.

Gambit was at Ororo's side in a flash, as Rogue worked with Ollie.

She held her boy in her strong, loving embrace, kissing his head and talking to him softly. "Ollie, Ah need you ta breathe, sugar. Come on now ... focus. Take two breaths with me."

"I can't, I can't! I can't calm down. You have to fix him. Please, Mama." he pleaded.

"Ollie, breath with me." Rogue was firm, but gentle.

Finally the boy acquiesced, taking deep breaths with Rogue, blowing them out and repeating the cycle. His tears continued, but any danger was passing. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to." he sobbed in Rogue's lap.

"Ah know, baby. Ah know. These things happen." she rubbed his back sympathetically and glanced over to check on Storm.

Remy had her upright again, looking startled.

"Is this the first time?" Ororo was wiping the tears from her eyes, fully herself again.

Remy looked guiltily to Rogue and she to him.

"Non. Only happened a couple times b'fore." Remy admitted. "He's not fully into his powers yet though."

Storm took a deep breath. "I am fine. It was only a short moment of guilt and grief. Poor child. We have all been there."

Remy's eyes flitted down and away. "Oui."

Rogue had Ollie up now, speaking to him kindly, "It's okay, sugar. Nobody is mad."

"But I killed him."

"It was an accident, hon." Rogue soothed. "All of us here ... we've all made mistakes before too."

"But we can't fix him?"

Rogue smoothed his hair. "No, sugah. We can't. Ah'm sorry."

Ollie was wiping tears still and Becca came over to give her brother a hug. "It's okay, Ollie. I forgive you."

Remy sighed. "Dats life, mes chers. Death ... is a part of it."

Storm nodded solemnly.

"Can we go inside now?" Ollie asked.

The sky was darkening swiftly around them. It would be a new moon tonight.

"Probably a good choice. Wakanda still has its share of roaming beasts." Ororo agreed.


End file.
